The Excape
by awesomepup128
Summary: After allie excapes The School she is on a mission to find her family and take down Itex. But will Allie find her true destiny? Read The Excape to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE ALL RIGHTS GO TO JAMES PATTERSON_**

I grew up in a lab for practically my whole life. I suffered horrible and painful experiments that are supposed to help me. At age 3, I grew wings. The painful process lasted for 1 year until they forced me to do more experiments. They say that I don't have a family. Why should I believe them, does it matter, do they even care? I left on the search for my family at age seventeen, but they know I left. My name is Allie Martinez and I will uncover the truth, but until then I have to take down Itex. They will pay.

**Should I continue?**

**Please tell me any suggestions or mistakes in my story, I would really appreciate them.**

**MUST HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVEIWS TO GO ON (thank you****)**

**~ Awesomepup128 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the awesome reviews (actually I started this on only 1 review (I am too impatient!))**

**Spitfire303****~ thanks for reviewing I will try to make them a bit longer! Lots of love for being my first reviewer :D **

**LUV ~ Awesomepup128 **

**Chapter 2**

**(Allie POV)**

I was about 3 hours away from the school (if you fly) the cool crisp winter air surrounded my wings as I cut through the wind. Just to say my wings are pretty awesome, they are navy blue with a hint of dark purple in them, at my primary feathers they are as black as the night. I would say they make me camouflage pretty well at night.

"Jeez flying is hard!" I started mumbling as I descended into a nearby cave hidden from the city. The cave was dark and eerie. I like it! I folded my wings and tiptoed to a corner near the back making shure not to wake any sleeping animals. I finally found a comfy looking rock near a corner and curled up into a fetal position hoping to find a little sleep tonight.

_I was back in the lab._

_Needles, people in white coats, and the harsh smell of chemicals galore surrounded me. Many white coated people surrounded me whispering amongst them. They all stared at me with awe._

_A sharp, singing pain surrounded my body and I was pushed up. My fragile lags shook as another shock took at me._

"_Fly!" a man screamed at me as I spread my wings and attempted to flap them. I rose from the ground about 3 feet. But before their fun was over, my wing bent in a form no wing should bend._

_I fell and fell into an endless fall, black overtook me and I spun into a downward spiral. _

I shot up from my rock bed and felt a hard, cold floor welcome me back to reality. I rubbed my head and forced myself up from the ground and checked my wing. All good here. The blinding light flashed before my eyes and stunned me so much I fell back on the ground with a "thud!" I forced myself back up and checked my surrounding for any evidence of my stay. Um…..nope! I'm good!

I ran faster and faster across the cave hoping to gain enough speed to lift me off the ground and jumped. I spread my wings and the glorious wind filled my wings and I rose off the ground into the horizon.

My fantasy world ended quite abruptly as I heard a strange buzz fill my ears. Oh god no! Flyboys filled the air at the hundreds and were aiming at no one other than muah! What a great way to start the morning! I flew downward to catch them off guard, and lucky for me it worked! I formed a semicircle as I flew at an angle upward and shot to the center of them for my sneak attack. It is called FLY AWAY! I shot through them as fast as I could and focused on only, strictly getting as far from them as possible.

You might think I am a wimp but think of the possibility of me winning at one against hundreds of flying super wolf, people, things, oh god I don't even know what they are! I approached the suburbs, hopefully I would not get caught or seen by some crazy scientist after me. Phew! Back to reality, I closed my eyes hoping if I couldn't see them, they couldn't see me!

I started drifting into la la land as the relaxing moment overcame me. The cool air surrounded my body and wings as they were slowly keeping me afloat as I let it all seep in. The cool scent of the Arizona air surrounded me and I just, flew.

After about an hour of taking in the Arizona awesomeness I started feeling a bit tired and hungry so I decided I should land, have some lunch, and rest up for a bit.

**(Max POV)**

My flock and I decided we should land and have some lunch (courtesy of Ms. Motermouth) and we decided a diner nearby should satisfy our needs. We landed out back and I took out the Maximum Ride card as we entered the wooden café and sat down at a booth.

"Can I have three pork chops, two mashed potatoes, some green beans, an extra extra large soda, and a chocolate chip cookie." I recited almost the same thing, a chocolate chip cookie, as I am on the quest for the perfect chocolate chip cookie.

I laughed at the stunned looks around the diner as my flock ordered their food. The waitress was trying her best to write down the monstrous order. Hey mutant bird kids got to eat tough if they are going to be tough!

Our food arrived in about thirty minutes and they had to bring out THREE waiters for our food. We all chowed down quickly considering we hadn't eaten breakfast this morning.

**(Allie POV)**

I folded my wings perfectly o fit my back and looked around. Ok some decent clothing, considering my white hospital gown and no shoes, ok anything is decent. I looked some more and found a black hoodie on the side of the sidewalk curled up in bunches. I sprinted silently over there making shure I didn't stand out and put the jacket over my head. I quickly noticed it was two sizes too big. Darn.

I found twenty dollars in the jacket surprisingly and ran straight to the clothing store. I picked out the cheapest pants I could find. I walked over to the cash register and paid for the pants and changed in the back room. The dark, creepy room looked like it has never been used for decades. I threw out the old gown and sneaked out the back straight the diner nearby.

I walked into the wooden diner and checked my jean pocket. Sixteen dollars, good thing I shopped at goodwill! I found a table in the back and sat down, you can never be too careful!

"May I take your order?" The old wrinkly man groaned as he looked at my ensemble.

"Uh….. Maybe 4 chicken breasts, three corns on the cob, two fries, and an extra large shake. Please?" I gave him my bambi eyes as he walked away mumbling something about pig children. What has the school done now!?

I waited patiently for my food as I heard the familiar buzz. Again! I shot out of the diner and ran to the parking lot. Really!? In front of the public!

**A/N **

**PUHLEEZ R&R **

**Sorry 2 leave you on a cliffhanger but it felt like a place to stop until the next chapter.**

**THX**

**~ Awesomepup128 :D**


End file.
